dwfafandomcom-20200213-history
The "TWE" Doctor
The (TWE) Doctor is an alternate version of the Thirteenth Doctor, following after the Twelfth incarnation. He is one of the first Multiverse Doctors and the first incarnation of the Doctor Who Figure Adventures created by FA Maker, Matthew Lee (The Who Editor). This incarnation wakes up not knowing exactly what type of character he is, that is until he travels with his first companion, Connie Thomas, where he becomes a loyal, sympathetic, poetic and vengeful man. He is one of the most understanding and supportive Doctors when it comes to humans, and he understands the genuine wonder of the universe, but no one would want to get in his way when he is cross. He first appeared in the 2014 minisode: Companion Swap, and the 10th Anniversary special: The Moment of the Doctor, but he was fully introduced in the Series 1 opener ‘''The New Chapter''’. He travelled with Connie Thomas until Twilight of the Time Lord. After the events on Twilight of the Time Lord, the Doctor becomes a lot darker and heart broken after losing Connie Thomas, but he tries to hide it during his adventures with Godfrey. By the end of Series Two, he has become a more struggling broken down man when he forms a revolution against Osiris, which in the end caused his friends to be killed or alone and caused him to regenerate. It is announced in 2018 that he will be having a crossover New years Day special with Jodie Whittaker's Doctor. Biography Post Regeneration The Twelfth Doctor wakes up in the TARDIS after his fight with the Cybermen. He mumbles of the lines of his previous incarnations and suppresses the complete regeneration. But before he could do anything, the TARDIS starts to go out of control. His console starts to break up, glass windows smash and sparks of fire and smoke rise from every corner. As the TARDIS shakes, the Doctor's guitar, conveniently placed on the balcony, slips down and hits the Doctor on the head - knocking him out. As the TARDIS flies through The Time Vortex, the Doctor starts to regenerate. Post Regeneration The TARDIS crashes down in a little village in South Wales, after an off-screen occurrence. As the interior burns down, the Twelfth Doctor regenerates into the new incarnation. The Doctor is carried out of the TARDIS by Connie Thomas, an ex burglar who only just got out of a chase from a Future Predator. Meeting Connie The Doctor wakes up, having a few ramblings and mentions of his past incarnations and questions about his true self. He manages to translate the dying Predator's speech before passing out on the floor. Once Connie takes her to her bedroom, where the Doctor hand picks his suit. The First Ride Once dressed, he noticed a wave of energy flying across the room to encounter a Time Corridors. So he jump din to have a look. Whilst investigating the time disturbance, he manages to get the time to save Connie and her boyfriend, Keith Fisher, out of any situations. After saving her from a Katrok, a walking-security robot, he welcomes Connie to join him as they arrive on a space station, orbiting the Earth. They encounter, Galakali, the Devourer of Time. He was captured as the orb was draining the energy of the TARDIS, with the help of Connie, he defeats Galakali by over-feeding him with his previous regeneration cycle memories. He drops Connie and Keith back on Earth, only to offers Connie a chance to join him on his travels, and she agrees. The First Adventures Through their travels, the Doctor and Connie grew a friendly fun relationship together. They have been to places like the Grand Canyon, the Grid, and even had a major threat onboard the TARDIS. There were times where the Doctor saves Connie and there were times where Connie saves the Doctor. During the events on the TARDIS, the Doctor has shown to have a strong supportive and loyal personality to his friends, old and new. Until, Connie asks to go home, he starts to be a little concerned about her as he watches her get engaged and married to Keith. The Bridge To Eternity The next three months, the Doctor starts to be a little concerned about a message after the events on the TARDIS: The Bridge is Waiting. So he calls the Paternoster Gang to help look for some clues while he keeps watch of Connie. During the case, they've come across a riddle about the Key to Time, only to discover that the disastrous event happens at Connie's wedding. So he rushes down to stop it only for the TARDIS engine to get attacked whilst flying in the vortex. The next minute, the Doctor wakes up to find the console gone and everyone on the planet to have disappeared. He reunites with Connie, Keith and the gang to investigate the problem. It was until he comes across the Key to Time that he is trapped by the Slitheen, disguised as Connie's family, and a patrol of Cybermen and Daleks led by the Black Guardian (alias The Guide). After Keith is killed, the Doctor is left confused with Connie and threatened to take the Guardian through the TARDIS corridors with the Key to Time to unlock the Bridge to Eternity which in reality is the Eternity Clock. He discovers that he is to jump in the clock to access Eternity. However he discovers that he can find a way to stop this by having Connie return the Key to Time to the console room, and fights against the Guardian at the Bridge. However with the Guardian's defeat, the Daleks approach to attack Earth. So he decides to use the Heart of the TARDIS to restart history and make Connie's life become better. Between the Bridge and the Moment The events of the Doctor between the Bridge to Eternity and the Moment of the Doctor are yet to be discovered. The Moment of the Doctor The Doctor reunites with Connie at her workplace to go out on a walk together. However he gets a warning from the TARDIS. They travel back to 1963, to find a destroyed London. They encounter the War Doctor, having lost his memory. Suddenly, the Doctors and Connie are forced to travel through different parts of the Doctor's lives. This includes the Doctor surviving the Battle of Canary Warf, the Void Earthquake in Cardiff 2005, and the joining of the Eleventh, Tenth and War Doctors at the barn during the last days of Gallifrey. In the end, the War Doctor discovers his memories of causing the deaths of the Sisterhood of Karn and the Moment being used as a weapon and solution. They come across a small group to enter the Eye of Omega to face against Rassilon. Connie calls the previous incarnations of the Doctors to stand together to defeat Rassilon and send him back into the Time War. Afterwards, the Doctor and Connie say their farewells and watch the regeneration of the War Doctor and continue on their adventures. The Lucky Ticket The Doctor gets word of a "magical" ticket used to damage a foreign planet. He arrives to encounter a group of Scavengers who are called to investigate a large factory on the planet. He leads them into the factory to come across small rooms and corridors filled with tricks and finally discover that they are called for a rescue mission. So the Doctor helps to save the civilisation of the planet, which have been mutated into snowflakes, to evacuate them from the dying planet and find a new planet for them. After the events, he joins Connie at her new house for Christmas. Further adventures The Doctor and Connie go into multiple occasions whilst Connie is trying to fit her schedule with her real life with Keith. She asks the Doctor for some time with her husband through which he happily agrees. The Call from the Past The Doctor receives an SOS message from Romana II, an old friend from Gallifrey. Believing Gallifrey has been lost for a long time after the events of the Last Days of the Time War. He leaves Connie at home, needing only to work on his own. So with the help of UNIT, he flies his TARDIS to the location. However the TARDIS crashes whilst traveling through a Time Wall. He lands in a ruined planet of Atrios, which like Gallfirey has been lost for centuries. He is taken custody and imprisoned by the remaining soldiers of Atrios led by a woman known as the Lady Astra. He is then imprisoned in the dungeons upon the incoming destruction of the planet.Whilst imprisoned, he is guided by a vision of Missy, who convinces him to become a little darker to escape Atrios, which almost causes him to kill a soldier. However Connie manages to arrive on Atrios, through a trans-dimensional transmat to fly to Atrios. However the Doctor locks her away in the dungeon to save her life and faces Astra alone. Connie's departure However it turns out Astra is really Romana II, who seems to have a long grudge against the Doctor. She also reveals that the organisation of Osiris has found a way to bring Gallfirey back from the lost dimension. The Doctor tries to convince Romana to let him save her, however she betrays him by almost killing him an delving him to die on the exploding planet. The Doctor starts to regenerate, however Connie saves him by having the TARDIS fly through the time lock to rescue the Doctor and Connie from the exploding planet. However, she looked into the Heart of the TARDIS which causes her head to burn up. To save her, the Doctor has to wipe away her memories. So now she sleeps in a cryo chamber in UNIT, waiting to be awoken in three weeks with new memories. It also turns out by the Doctor, that she is actually pregnant, which leaves the Doctor to grief in the TARDIS. From there he curses Missy and Romana for the events that have happened and tries to move on. Meeting Godfrey The TARDIS suddenly gets into a clash with an alien ship and he crash sin to what appears to be the kingdom of Camelot, where he meets Godfrey, a servant to one of the Knights of Camelot, Sir Galahad. He introduces himself as a Wizard Doctor and is taken to King Arthur. However he doesn't believe that the legend is real and mistakenly insults Lancelot. The Search for the Holy Grail He is forced into a duel with Lancelot's bodyguard, Percival and wins the fight once he uses his sonic screwdriver. He is once again, thrown into jail but with Godfrey's help learns about the threat against King Arthur. So he escapes and teams up with King Arthur to face against the Unversed and find the Holy Grail. However, this causes Godfrey to die. But luckily, the Doctor uses whats left of the Grail, which in reality is a crystal, to resurrect him but that would mean erasing his memories. So he takes Godfrey away from Camelot and now travels with the training knight. Crossing the Multiverse Whilst looking through his stockage, the TARDIS suddenly crashes entering the Petal Current. In doing so, he has crossed paths with an alternate incarnation of the Doctor. They start to crack the case that the Petal Current has been infected by the Criniss. They managed to contact Godfrey and the other Doctor's companion, Kari in the alternate dimensions. They managed to fix the Crack in Time by sucking the Criniss back into the Time Rift. The Doctors make their goodbyes and they both continue their adventures. But in doing so, they have began a much bigger adventure across the Multiverse.... Return to the Tenth Planet Whilst flying through the vortex, the Doctor receives a message from Romana for a disturbance in history. It turns out the genesis of the Cybermen is under threat. Despite not trusting Romana, he and Godfrey arrive on Mondas, the planet of the Cybermen to fix the problem. He manages to stop the Cybermen, he gets into a small argument with Romana. He therefore curses Romana and He vows to destroy her if she double-crosses him again. The War of the Sycorax and the Menoptera The Doctor and Godfrey receive a message on the TARDIS and land on a warm planet filled with Krynoid pods. They are captured by a Sycorax clan who sent them to work in the slave mines. With the help of a slave named Im, the Doctor manages to crack the mystery of the planet. He sons discovers the planet once belonged to the Sycorax until the Menoptera inhabited it causing both races to go against each other. The krynoids have been bargaining trade with the Menoptera only for the pods to cause a virus across the Menoptera race. The Doctor discovers Im is controlled by a councillor of the Meoptera, and convinces Im to shut down the temple and destroy the virus. He manages to stop the fight between both races. After the events, he is left broken over Im's sacrifice. He leaves a mark on the wastelands as a tribute to the brave souls of the war, in order for the civilisation and newcomers to remember them. The Fight against Osiris The Calling Upon arriving in England in the 10th Century, Godfrey comes across an old friend from his past, Freya, which appears to be damaging Godfrey's brain. The Doctor explains to Freya about the situation but is interrupted when troops of Osiris come to attack the village. it turns out Osiris has used Freya to call the Doctor but once stopping the Kartrok, Freya gets killed and Godfrey finally discovers his lost memories. He becomes angry with the Doctor, so not wanting to make the same mistake, the Doctor sends Godfrey away. Breaking the rules Later, the Doctor goes to visit Missy, imprisoned in the Shadow Proclamation, to ask if she knew anything about Osiris. He is given a clue of co-ordinates but UNIT tries to make sure he doesn't make the mistake of bringing down Osiris, in doing so, bringing Gallifrey back. So he breaks into the Shadow Proclamation to break Missy out, but in doing so, going against his own rules and having some people end up killed. The Doctor goes back to bring Godfrey to join him, but he refuses. And upon seeing Freya's grave in the backyard, the Doctor promises to come back to Godfrey. Confrontation Soon, they reach Osiris, which is revealed to be a Space Station. He finds Romana and holds her at gunpoint. But Romana manages to convince him not to kill for his own needs. So the Doctor plans to have Romana arrested and alive, However that does not suit Missy's plans. The next minute, Osiris has been invaded and taken over by Daleks, led by Missy. Trial The Doctor is taken to the Parliament of the Daleks to answer for his "crimes", and it turns out the plan is to have the Doctor's regeneration extracted from his body in order to unlock the stasis barrier which is surrounding the Time Lock. But luckily, the Doctor escapes however Romana is once again kidnapped. He returns to Godfrey in hiding and discusses the reason for his existence and whether what he has done or is doing is right. However, he gets a message from Missy, threatening to locate and destroy all fiends and allies who have ever come across him until he surrenders to his fate. So not wanting to let anyone else die, the Doctor decides to take the responsibility to accept his fate. He however leaves behind Romana's ring in Godfrey's house. The Downfall of Osiris He takes one last look around his TARDIS, before arriving at Osiris. in doing so, shutting the engines down. He is taken to the Trial Room to meet The Dalek Emperor. He Is taken To The Extraction Chamber where his regneration is being extracted. But luckily, Godfrey arrives with the help of Romana, UNIT and the Shadow Proclamation. However since the extraction wasn't complete, the remaining energy overheats the Station's engines. The Doctor sends Godfrey off the station, and with his last ounce of strength, runs to the main office to set up the countdown to blow up the Station. However, the regeneration backlashes and injures him in the process. Romana returns to remove him from the office and locks herself inside to set off the explosion. The Doctor tries to make his way to his TARDIS but the regeneration backfires causing the Doctor to regenerate amongst the final countdown - he begs for one last chance... Being Human During the destruction of Osiris, the regeneration process was interrupted suddenly. The Doctor manages to escape into his TARDIS and discovers that he remains in his current body. However, it is revealed that he has become human. Thus he cannot gain full control on the TARDIS due to his DNA reading. Thus he tries to prove himself right by having a small line of travels. During his travels he got into a situation with the popular band, The Beatles, by breaking one of their guitars. So he travels in time to buy a new one. Only to end up in the Pocket Universe within the Hyperion system. Upon his arrival, he is held at gunpoint, rescued by a Resistance member and his TARDIS is stolen. So to make up for time, he decides to stay and assist in the Resistance. A Matter of Time The Hyperion War For a long while, the Doctor has been part of the Resistance, protecting an oil rig from the Hyperion. Soon enough, he runs into Kari, from the alternate dimension, whom has lost contact with her Doctor whilst at war with the Collective. The Doctor manages to introduce Kari to the Resistance and the current situation on the planet Kravis. The Doctor and Kari team up to fight against the Hyperion, aligned with the Collective Hounds. Unfortunately during the battle, Kari has turned blind once she has stepped on a land mine. Luckily, the Doctor and Root have found the TARDIS and carried Kari away to find the Alternate Doctors. The Fight against the Collective The Doctors finally meet up in the TARDIS and arrived in time to face against the Collective. The Doctor drops Kari home and stands side by side with his other incarnations. While one of the Doctors uses the Eye of Harmony to seal the gaps in the Multiverse, the other Doctors are joined with the Time Controller Dalek and a Cyberman, to defeat the Collective. Afterwards, he makes his goodbyes to the female Doctors and makes his way back into his TARDIS. After the Matter of Time During his travels with Root, the Doctor changes the TARDIS interior. He drops Root home on her home-world. However upon arrival, Root is captured and the Doctor has been shot in the leg. Injured, the Doctor flees from the assurance and decides to take refuge on the underwater city. Meeting the Thirteenth Doctor For a long while, the Doctor has been protecting the city from the Voord. However his time is up, when he encounters a female incarnation of the Doctor, from another dimension. The Female Doctor tries to convince the Doctor to fight the Voord, however the Doctor refuses. He does not want to be called 'the Doctor' and instead be called 'Mr Smith'. However, once the Voord have captured the villagers, the Doctors team up and use the fully fixed TARDIS to track the Voord. They arrive on the Voord space station. They split up to both discover that the Voord have been taking two of every species as vessels for the Voord's leader: The Hive. Suddenly, the Doctor is captured and transformed into a Voord. But luckily, the Female Doctor, with help from the Vale. has made contact with the previous incarnations to take down the Voord and revived the Doctor. Once the Voord are defeated, the Doctors end up in the Void, coming face to face with the Vale. He explains that he was behind the split dimensions that have happened during the Twelfth Doctor's regeneration in "The Doctor Falls". The Doctor finally reveals that he is no longer a Time Lord. Before leaving, the Female Doctor convinces the Doctor to look on the bright side, and the Vale convinces him to create a Bucket list. The Bucket List - One Last Ride So the Doctor steps into his TARDIS, gives himself a new makeover, a wardrobe change, and begins "One Last Ride"... Appearances The Who Editor series * Companion Swap (2014) * Snow (2014) * The Moment of the Doctor (2015) * The Signs of the Doctor (2015) * The New Chapter (2015) * Chasm of the Drift (2015) * The Phantom of the TARDIS (2015) * Digital Deception (2015) * The Bridge to Eternity (2015) * Into the Multiverse (2016) * The Multiverse Theory (2016) * The Lucky Ticket (2016) * Hall of the Shadow Queen (2017) * The Man Who Stayed for Christmas (2017) * Twilight of the Time lord (2017) * Arthur and the Wizard Doctor (2017) * Day of the Cybermen (2018) * To Be Brave (2018) * The Time Lord's Bane (2018) * Great Spirit of Adventure (2019) Other Appearances * A Matter of Time (2018) - UDWF1 * The Dark Planet (2018) - Dr. CreeperSwag * Resurgence of The Multiverse (2018) - Dr. CreeperSwag * The Multiverse Theory (2016) - UDWF1 * Parallel Dimensions (2015) - Type40FA Behind the scenes The Doctor is voiced by the FA Maker, Matthew Lee. Matthew wanted to start making his own incarnation of the Doctor, since Peter Capaldi's reign as the Doctor doesn't have any canon problems with continuity. Therefore, Matthew started making his own Multiverse Doctor. He has the same comparisons to Matt Smith, Tom Baker, Patrick Troughton, David Tennant and Peter Davison. All of which are Matthew Lee's favourite incarnations of the Doctor. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}